Squabble before the Festival
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Yoichi and Izuna were just on their way over to a party of sorts, but then a certain somebody gets in their way, and that person is Kagen, the great fire deity.


**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja" or "Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi!" All the credit goes to its creators.**

**[Author's Note] I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors. This story goes out to my friend TopazDragon98. This may be kind of short, but I hope it is fairly likable ^_^.**

_**(Squabble before the Festival)**_

It started out as a normal day, as always. The sun was shining, the weather was kind of cool, the sky was very cloudy, the wind was blowing kind of hard, and basically nature was truly at its finest. The beautiful kunoichi and her charming boyfriend were just on their way over to a festival that was going on. This fiesta was at a certain village that was not too far away from Izuna's township at all. The lovers were both walking down a long, dirt trail, the two of them holding each other's hands as they conversed about stuff; they've been walking for about seventeen minutes now.

"About this jubilee, Izuna-dono, how long is it going to last exactly?" asked Yoichi as he looked at her.

She turned her head and gazed him in the eyes as she replied with a gaudy tone of voice, "I don't actually know to tell you the truth, but who cares? This shindig is going to be so awesome! And who knows, they might even have your favorite food there or something."

"'Tis most splendid!"

"Yeah, I knew you'd be happy about hearing that!"

Several minutes later, Izuna then grabbed complete hold of Yoichi's right arm, softly resting her head against his shoulder. The warm feeling that he'd constantly get when Izuna did things like this was always such a pleasing sensation to the young samurai.

"You know something, hubby?" asked the ninja, her voice had such an unusual tenor to it, a tenor that kind of made him worry a little.

The boy's azure colored eyes looked down toward her as he softly replied back, "Yea, what is it?"

Izuna paused for a few seconds, and then spoke quietly, "You really, really are something else."

He was confused now. Sure, he was interested in what she was saying to him, as always, but he was also very confused right now. "Aye, I remember thou telling me that before, but I bid thee, wherefore dost thou say it this time, Izuna-dono?"

Though she wasn't exactly looking at him at the moment, the ninja decided to turn her head even further in the opposite direction, refusing to make eye contact. Yoichi wondered why she was acting so nervous all of the sudden. This was kind of unlike her. He was typically the nervier one when it came to certain situations, but now it's her? He had to get to the bottom of her awkward behavior.

"Izuna-dono, what is wrong with thee? Did something happen when I was not present?"

"No, it's nothing like that at all, Yoichi," she quickly assured him, her grip on his arm gradually tightening as she tried to think of what to say next.

"Well, if it's nothing like that, then what is it?"

The sixteen year old girl took a really deep breath before she spoke out somewhat woefully, "I don't know. I guess it's just me, you know? Look, I know I'm not the smartest when it comes to making the right decisions and crap, proof being what happened to us and the others when those bozos attacked the village in the dead of night, remember?"

"Aye…"

Izuna chuckled fretfully. "Yeah, how could anybody forget about that horrible mess, right? I mean, half the village almost got destroyed and many innocent people got injured that night. I can't describe how bad I felt when all of the chaos ended."

The samurai began to get impatient with the girl, his puzzled look soon turning into a slightly irritated expression. "I, too, felt very upset about the whole catastrophe, verily it is so, but what's done is done and we must not dwell on the past." He noticed that she didn't seem to want to talk anymore, which made him feel like he came off kind of crude. His voice greatly lightened up as he whispered to his girlfriend, "Izuna-dono, what art thou trying to say to me? I bid thee."

"Why… why did you do it, Yoichi?" she pouted.

"Wherefore did I do what?" asked the boy with concern.

A strong gust of wind started to blow their way, causing their hair to move all crazy like. Yoichi quickly fixed up his hair, but Izuna didn't seem to care what hers looked like, so he fixed it up for her. The tender feel of his fingers brushing through her strands of soft, pink hair sent tiny shockwaves all throughout her body. Such an overwhelming feeling it was to the girl. How did he always manage to make her feel such ways without even trying to? Izuna often thought to herself about that, but deep down she really knew why, and she also knew that she made him feel the same way a lot of times.

"Why did you stick up for me like that? Even I admit that I wasn't exactly in my best shape yesterday. I can't believe I even did what I did when I was so drowsy," she lowly said to him.

Hearing the grief and anguish in her voice made him realize that yesterday's deadly encounter really must have gotten her downhearted, and he was not going to stand for it. Yoichi then immediately stopped walking, but Izuna did not realize that he did, so she continued forward. She did, however, realize that he stopped walking once he pulled on her arm, forcing her beautiful, curvilinear body to gently collide against his faintly brawny build. The ninja girl let out a startled gasp soon as he did the unexpected gesture, her green eyes now helplessly staring into his dark blue orbs.

"Wherefore did I stick up for thee? What kind of a silly question is that?" His voice sounded so deep, so meaningful; and the way he was looking at her was driving Izuna's heart even crazier than ever.

The girl blinked a couple of times, trying her best to speak at the moment. "B-but I… Yoichi, what happened yesterday was awful, and I so could have handled it better than I did."

"Thou did a most brilliant job, if thee ask me. Wherefore art thou beating thyself over former times quarrel? Thither were nay deaths, the injured folks shall heal from their abrasions, the settlement is being refurbished, and our enemies art vanquished. Canst thou not see how well the outcome is?"

"Yes, but…"

"Thither shalt never be a time when I don't stick up for thee. Thou were amazing, and I think thou always art."

His words were starting to get to her now, he could tell.

"So, I did do a good job? Did I really?" she asked him, still sounding a bit uncertain about everything.

Yoichi then placed both of his hands on top of Izuna's shoulders as he asked her, "Who was the one who defeated most of the ne'er-do-wells yesterday?"

She thought to herself for a bit, and then replied, "I think it was me. Well, that's what Grandboss said anyway."

"Who was the one who saved Shino-dono from that falling tree?"

A small smile gradually began to creep its way onto the kunoichi's face. "That was me, too, huh?"

"Aye, it was. And who was the one who defeated the last and final nemesis virtually effortlessly?"

She then laughed, smiling at him afterwards. He loved that smile of hers so much; he loved it almost too much, to be honest. "Okay, okay, I get it. It was me."

"Yea, and thou did all of that when thou were sleepy? Thou art remarkable. If that dost not prove that thou art the greatest and utmost ninja ever, then I am not so sure what dost."

"Gee, Yoichi, you sure know how to make a girl feel good when she's feeling like crap, you know that?" stated the ninja as she smirked at him.

"Grammarcy very much, Izuna-dono."

She then placed her left hand on his face. "Oh, you're welcome, hubby."

Izuna then moved her head forward a little, softly pressing her lips against Yoichi's mouth, only to pull away from him a few seconds later. Her kiss affected the boy intensely; utter warmth dancing all up inside of his body.

"Mmm, yummy… Your lips taste so darn sweet. They always do," breathed the ninja rather seductively, lightly kissing his forehead subsequently.

"But thine lips always taste so much sweeter, Izuna-dono," hissed the samurai, afterwards boldly kissing his girlfriend right on her mouth.

Izuna closed her eyes and kissed him back, the two of them instantly drifting off into their usual dream world as they continued to adoringly kiss each other. They sincerely savored every moment when they'd act all mushy gushy like this. The feeling they would always get was just way too satisfying to them, so pleasing. They tenderly pressed their moist orifices together, again and again and again they did ever so fondly, but then a particular voice rudely interjected the couple.

"Well, well, freakin' well! Who do we have here?"

Izuna promptly recognized that voice before even turning around to see who it was. The voice sounded very deep, gruff, and really raspy. When the two lovers stopped kissing and turned around to check who it was, it was none other than the fire deity himself, Kagen.

"What the nuts? Kagen, what the heck are YOU doing here?" asked Izuna with a comparatively surprised look on her face.

The red haired man gave her an evil looking grin as he laughed to himself. "That's really none of your business, little girl! If you must know, though, I'm on my way over to that festival that's going down. It's not so far away from here, actually. In fact, I can already hear the music! Such a jamming beat!"

She then raised a brow as she voiced brazenly, "You wanting to go to a party? What the heck's gotten into you, you old gas? What, are you smoking weed or something?"

"Smoking weed? Heck no, you dumb brat! And I'm not old! I'm a deity, and if I want to go to a stupid party then gosh darn it I will!" yelled Kagen.

Izuna then began to do the Snoop Dogg dance as she noisily sung out loud, "Smoke weed every da- aaay! Smoke WEED every daaay! Smoke weed, smoke weed, and smoke weeeed! Every, single daaay! Smoke, smoke, smoke, smoke, smoke, smoke weed! Smoke WEED every daaay! Smoke weed every daaay! Smoke WEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

Yoichi gave his girlfriend a baffled look, shook his head, and then looked back at Kagen, giving him an irritated look as he gaped at him. The ninja soon stopped her dancing and giggled to herself.

Her vulgar, silly song really made Kagen excessively furious. He felt like he was going to lash out on her at any second now. He extended his claws as he wickedly warned the girl, "You seem like the one smoking the weed here, you idiot! If you really want to fight me again, bring it on!"

The girl with green eyes just arrogantly smirked at the muscled, divine being, later saying to him, "Whatever. You can drop down on your knees and kiss my international-"

"Enough," declared the samurai as he stepped in front of the girl, pulling out his wooden sword and pointing it directly at the deity of fire. "Make your leave, sirrah," said Yoichi, not sounding too happy about what was going on.

Kagen clenched his teeth because of the boy's words, even though he didn't fully understand what he exactly said to him. "I'm sorry, but what was that, punk?"

Yoichi narrowed his eyes. "Get lost, pal."

"Yeah, like I'm really going to listen to a wimp like you, kid! And just who the heck are you anyway? Wait, judging by what I saw you two doing earlier… don't tell me that you're actually-"

"Yes," he said bluntly, cutting the man off.

"What?" Kagen asked.

"Wherefore dost thou seem so staggered? Izuna-dono is a very astounding, young woman. I dost not understand wherefore people canst not see that. But anyway, thine words art rubbing me the wrong way. I dost not know who thou art, but I dost know that I don't like thee. Thither is already a rivalry betwixt us, and if thou dost not leave, I wilt force thee to. Verily, it is so."

Kagen then spat on the ground, later running at them both as he screeched, "SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

Yoichi swung his timber blade two times rather swiftly, creating a gale strong enough to send the deity of flames flying high into the air. After many seconds of letting the man float in the sky vulnerably, the samurai boy then swung his sword downward, which made another resilient tempest blow Kagen promptly back down hard against the earth's dirt surface; the ground now had a bunch of cracks in it and whatnot.

Yoichi soon put away his sword and looked at Izuna. "Methinks that we art late. We should get going. What say you?"

The pretty kunoichi then threw her arms up in the air and happily cheered, "Yeah! Let's boogie, baby!" After screaming that, she then jumped on her boyfriend's back, wrapping her toned legs around his waist. "How about giving me a piggyback ride until we reach the party, sweetie?"

He was so happy to see her content again, and he most certainly could not turn down her request. Yoichi smiled widely as he articulated to her, "Of course, anything for thee, Izuna-dono."

And with that, he then started to walk away while carrying his love, Izuna playfully tapping the top of his head with her fingers while humming a song.

Minutes later after they left, Kagen stood up on his feet, rubbing his head in pain. "Oh, man," he snarled with rage. "Those idiots are so… going to pay for that!"

**The End!**

**Okay, well, I hope you enjoyed this short and silly story that I came up with! If you didn't, I'm sorry about that. God bless you and your day/night ^_^.**


End file.
